Miraculous Brush
by FromBlacktoViloet
Summary: All of her life, Marinette had lived in her tower, to protect her magic hair. One day, she goes on a journey, to see the floating lights that she had been dreaming to see. Along the way, she meets a goblin, who is trying to find happiness for his cursed kingdom. Unknown to them, Marinette might be the cure to break the curse, and show love to a Goblin King who can't love.


**Author's note: This idea, just came to me, so I had to write it down. This is based off Rapunzel, with a few other elements, Goblin King and the movie Trolls. I would love to hear what you guys think and please enjoy:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own miraculous Ladybug or Rapunzel**

 **Color one: Yellow is to Destiny**

Once upon a time, in a tower deep in the enchanted forest, there lived a girl named Marinette with long magic hair. Marinette had never left her tower: she had never felt the ticklish grass upon her bare feet, she had never climbed a tree, and she had never encountered another human being besides her mother.

Her mother, Madame Mendeleiev, told her that people wanted Marinette's magic hair. They wanted to cut it, until there was no more on her poor scalp. Her mother said the outside world was full of selfish and cruel people. She must stay here where she was safe, so Marinette obeyed her mother's wish.

As Marinette got older, she began to fantasize about the outside world more. The books Marinette read clouded her her mother's negative words. The outside world seemed so radiant like a crystal ball. Marinette wanted to ride a boat and sail the seven seas. Marinette wanted to roll down a hill like Jack and Jill. And Marinette wanted to ride a beautiful horse. She knew that she would never get to do those things, so instead, she repressed her dreams through her paintings.

The walls inside her tower, portrayed a girl with so many dreams. The recent painting Marinette drew was her watching the floating lights. They always glowed on her birthday, only on her birthday, and she wanted to find out what they were. Marinette's birthday would fall upon her around next month. She would turn eighteen and she wanted to go outside and see them in person.

Marinette took a deep breath as she added a final touch to her floating lights painting. She gripped onto her blue hair before she used it to climb herself down. When her bare feet touched the marble floor, she began to look for her cheese loving troll, Plagg. He was on the balcony, enjoying the bright sun with his eyes closed.

"Hello, Plagg, I'm going to tell her today," Marinette said confidently.

He opened his green eyes and smirked lazily at her. "That's wonderful, kid. It's about time you get out of this confined cage!"

Marinette met Plagg at the tender age of ten. She found him wounded on her balcony and she healed him back to life with her hair. He never told her how he was injured, but all she knew that it scared him to death. Marinette told him he could stay with her, he denied her the first time, but then he changed his mind when she offered him a lifetime of cheese. With that, they became two peas in a pod.

Plagg wasn't like the other trolls. His skin was grayish, also his hair was jet black, and he never really smiled. She read in her books: trolls were supposed to be happy and colorful. It was very rare for a troll to lose their color, but Plagg was an exception.

"It's not a cage, Plagg, it's my home. You know I have to be here for my own protection," Marinette recited like a script from a play.

"I know, sweet pea, but I hate seeing you like a bird in its cage," Plagg retorted to her strongly.

"Aww, Plagg, you care for me so!" Marinette said sweetly while she tried to smother him to death.

"Alright, enough of this shiii..." Plagg halted when Marinette glared at him for almost cursing.

"I mean, enough of this mushy stuff. I see the dragon lady, so I better hide..." Plagg stated before he disappeared into thin air.

Marinette sighed at the nickname Plagg gave for her darling mother. Plagg didn't like her mother, she was just misunderstood was all. Marinette beamed when her mother came upon the tower.

"Marinette, let down your hair!" Her mother called out like so many times before. She obliged before her mountain of hair descended down onto the grass.

Marinette actually envied her own hair. Her hair got to have a innocent touch of the grass, while she couldn't even have a simple tease. She shook her head from her perturbed thoughts when she felt a tug on her head. Marinette pulled her hair with simple ease as her mother was slowly being lifted up from the ground.

Once her mother came upon the balcony, she pinched Marinette's cheeks.

"Good afternoon, darling. I apologies for leaving thee alone for awhile, but I have to make sure that we don't starve, you can be quite a pig..." Her mother implied as she went inside with such grace.

Marinette shook her head. Her mother was so practical, but sometimes the words her mother said made Marinette insecure about herself.

"So... Mother. Something very important is approaching us soon!" Marinette beamed excitingly as she approached her mother by the fireplace.

"Sweet heart, I feel a little under the weather. Will you sing for Mommy, then we shall talk?" Her mother inquired as she glared at her visible grey hair.

"Of course, Mother!" Marinette chirped as she went to grab her handed her the brush before she started to sing very fast:

 **"Flower gleam and glow**

 **Let your power shine**

 **Make the clock reverse**

Her mother looked disheveled as she tried to consume Marinette's magic hair.

 **Bring back what's mine..."**

"Marinette..." Her mother gasped at her daughter's obnoxious behavior.

"So Mother, as I was saying, my birthday shall fall upon us in a month!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, I remember now. Sorry, love, it's just you barely grow is all, so it's hard for me to remember the day you're supposed to be growing." Her mother commented, then cackled like the goblin she was.

"Yes, I am quite small, aren't I? Anyways, I want to see the floating lights for my birthday!" Marinette all but screamed.

"I beg your pardon? And as a lady, even if you don't qualify as a lady yet, you should not raise your voice." Her mother stated harshly.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I was hoping for you take me to see the floating lights..." Marinette pointed at her painting, "They only appear on my birthday and I need to see what they are." Marinette finished strongly.

"My naive child, I think it's time I enlighten your more of how cruel this world is..." She beckoned Marinette to sit on the floor. Marinette obliged as she became attentive on her mother's verdict.

"As you know, Marinette, I am a Goblin. You are not, you're a Fae, my child. Your father was a Fae, even though it was forbidden for a Fae and Goblin to bear children. I was banished from the Akuma Kingdom for having you, so I came here to the Miraculous Kingdom, hoping your father's Fae kind would accept us. When they saw you, they wanted nothing to do with you, they only wanted to use you for your magic hair. Your father, was with another woman, that awful pig. Anyways, years later, the Miraculous Kingdom cast a curse upon the Akuma Kingdom. They shall live being unhappy, until the spell is broken. The reason is unknown to me, something petty I think. However, we're forbidden from entering the Akuma Kingdom, where the floating lights shine. They will kill you on the spot, if you enter the Akuma Kingdom, because you inherited the Fae genes."

Marinette tried not to cry, but she couldn't hide her tears. Her mother hushed her as she wrapped Marinette into her motherly arms. Marinete stared brokenly at her painting, another shooting star that shall never grant her wish. She found it so unfair that those goblins and faes won't accept her. Marinette felt a hint of satisfaction that the goblins suffered from that dreaded curse. Then, a hint of guilt, wrapped around her like one those Gods awful corsets. To not be happy, Marinette couldn't even began to imagine. Suddenly, a wild idea glittered into her mind.

What if Marinette could somehow make the Goblins happy, and then they would accept her for who she was? It was quite mad, she knew, but she had to try this… on her own.

"Mother, instead of the floating lights, can I have new set of a paint?" Marinette pleaded.

"It's may I, Marinette, not can I. Marinette, getting a new set of paint is a long trip, about a month in a half." Her mom stated incredulously.

"I thought it would be better than the stars..." Marinette implied with a quick glance of her painting.

"Will you be alright on your own, dear?" Her mother asked seriously.

"I know I will be fine as long as I'm in here," Marinette said with a smile, even though she wanted to frown.

Marinette hated lying and lying to her mother was on top of the cake. Marinette rationalized that she was doing this for a good cause.

"Alright, I'll leave immediately for a head start," Her mother said finally.

 **Time Skip**

"I think this is a bad idea," Plagg piqued as Marinette finished packing her suitcase for the long journey ahead of them.

She glared at him while Marinette grabbed her frying pan. "Oooh, a frying pan, I feel safe already," Plagg commented sarcastically.

"Plagg, can't you be a little more optimistic?" Marinette asked annoyed as she pouted at him.

"Marinette, this is not like in your books, this is the real thing!" Plagg exclaimed dramatically.

"I know, isn't it exciting?" Marinette asked giddily as she walked towards the balcony.

Plagg face-palmed himself. He knew the true reason of why the goblins flew the floating lanterns. If he told her the truth behind it, it would crush a part of her radiant personality. He did tell her she should spread her wings, so he would accompany her on this journey, and let her unravel the truth on her own. If they're lucky, maybe they would just stay in the Miraculous Kingdom, due to her inquisitive curiosity.

"Well, at least we're not afraid of heights," Plagg said jokingly as he settled on her shoulder like a parrot.

Marinette only nodded as she tightened her hold on her hair. She took a deep breath and then….

"Don't sing, just jump, think of it like when you jump rope with your hair," Plagg piqued quickly.

"Here I go…" Marinette drawled before she defied gravity. She dangled on a long strand of her hair as she stared at the grass wearily.

Marinette slowly put her foot on the grass, testing it out, and then both of her feet touched the ground. She giggled at how soft it was, it reminded her of the rug back at her tower. Her nose hit so many foreign smells, she couldn't decipher any of them. Somehow, they all held the same scent of fragrance, freedom.

"I can't believe I did this, Plagg?" Marinette smiled, but then frowned when Plagg was no longer perched on her shoulder.

"Plagg...?" Marinette's breath got caught in her throat when she saw a pretty black stallion.

"Plagg?" She asked dumbly, not available to articulate her wording.

"A fair maiden should have her noble steed, don't you think?" Marinette nodded for her response.

She softly touched his soft black mane before she climbed herself on him. He walked slowly, to get used to this new adjustment, and then he did a steady gallop.

"To destiny, Plagg!" Marinette called as they left her tower without looking back.


End file.
